Brothers in Arms
by Geekrose
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a friend, along with an ANBU squad to look after him when the Yondaime passed. Two brothers from a distant land are charged with that responsibility. English is my NATIVE language,few if any, grammar mistakes present.
1. Introduction

My first attempt at making a story  
Oh yea, and I don't own Naruto...wish I did(shifty eyes)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen two boys. One is wearing a black shirt with a dragon printed on the back with grey cargo pants with straight black hair that went down to just above his ears. The other kid wears an orange jumpsuit with spiky blond hair with blue eyes." A male teen asked an aged woman, well, you could only tell he is a male because of his voice, his whole body is covered in black armor with a red trim and is wearing a black full helm with holes only for eyes, nose, and mouth, with two devilish horns protruding out of the forehead(1). He also had a black spear latched to his back.

"Yes, they ran towards the Hokage Monument." The old lady replied.

"Kuso!!!! Not good! Not good! Gotta pick up the pace!" the armor clad teen shouted as he ran top speed to the Monument.

"Crap! I'm too late. Oh well, guess its time for the hunt." The teen said as he grabbed his spear. The monument was covered in graffiti and obscenities. You couldn't see it, but if you could, he had a sadistic, yet satisfied, smile on his face.

He then proceeded to the forest behind the monument to find the kids. Hopping from tree-to-tree at breakneck speeds, searching for any signs of a disturbance in the forest that could lead him to the kids who defaced the monument of the leaders of Konoha.

'Zatenzuken? You there? Zatenzuken!' shouted a voice in his head.

'Hai, Nii-san. I'm here, you found them yet' Zatenzuken replied to the voice.

'No, I haven't. Does he still wear that amulet that you gave him?'

'Hai, he does. Gotta scent yet.'

'Not yet, just wait…..got it! He's right on top of you!'

Zatenzuken stopped on a dime upon hearing those words.

"Is that so? Well then, looks like the hunt is over." The teen said to no one in particular. "You can come out now, kentashi Tuzino and Naruto Uzumaki."

No response.

"Oh come on now, quit teasing me, you know that I don't like to be teased." The dangerous teen said, losing his patience.

Still no response.

The teen burst into a mad fit of laughter. "It seems like the student wants to try to teach the master a lesson, eh!" He said, bearing the features of a madman.

If you had perfect hearing, you could hear the same voice that was talking to him in his head off in the distance saying "Oh dear Kami-sama not again. Zatenzuken you really need to learn to stop that."

The voice belonged to an adult in the low 20's wearing a blue hooded magus robe with blue sandals, curly brown hair with his hitai-ate tied around his head.

The air around Zatenzuken began to distort as he charged a mysterious energy into his spear. He then swung it across in a sweeping motion, releasing an energy wave that cut down a part of the forest.

A figure jumped out of the trees before they fell and took out a bo staff and charged at Zatenzuken.

"Finally! Let's see what you got worm!" Zatenzuken shouted as he blocked a horizontal swing from kentashi. The kid jumped back and charged again, trying to jab at the exposed points in the armor, but Zatenzuken beat him again and swung his spear, cutting kentashi at his cheek. Zatenzuken then thrusted his spear at kentashi, but he dodged at the last minute. Kentashi saw an opening and swung the staff as hard as he could at Zatenzuken's exposed neck. As soon as he hit him, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Not good, that was a kage bunshin.' Kentashi thought.

He heard someone clapping and whipped around to find Zatenzuken.

"Bravo, Kentashi, bravo. But in a real life situation, you would have died when I cut your arm." Zatenzuken said.

"I realized that when you held back on the attack, usually the cut would be about a ½ centimeter deeper." Kentashi replied.

"Since you've been found, will you come back peacefully, or do I have to hogtie you and Naruto like last time, and the time before, and before that-"

"I get it, we'll go peacefully!" Kentashi interrupted Zatenzuken as he signaled for Naruto to come out of his hiding place.

"Let's go already, I'm getting tired." Zatenzuken said as he yawned.

The way to the academy was silent, with Kentashi in deep thought, Zatenzuken keeping a close eye on the soon-to-be-genin, and Naruto looking off somewhere.

When they got into the academy, some of the people were freaked out to find Zatenzuken in his armor. He had to admit, it scared even him sometimes. When he entered the classroom, Iruka looked at him and nodded.

"I'll leave you little delinquents here." Zatenzuken said in a playful tone and disappeared.

Iruka glared at Naruto and Kentashi.

"Do you two realize what you have done?!"

"Yea, yea, we know, besides, it was good training." Naruto stated in-a-matter-of-factly and took his seat.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch until Naruto got hyper, again.

On their way back home Kentashi remembered that he wanted to talk to Naruto about the genin exam tomorrow.

"Oi, fuzz ball. Why can't you perform simple jutsu anyway?"

"It's because of that damn fox, every time I try to mold my chakra, he screws it up!" Naruto said.

"Have you told Iruka? This might be a sign of the seal weakening." Kentashi asked concern evident in his voice.

"No, he'll just say it's an excuse."

"Were here, goodbye Kentashi!"

"Goodbye, Naruto!"

Kentashi proceeded to walk to his house, thinking of how to counter the fox's influence on Naruto's chakra flow.

"Sensei! I'm home!" Kentashi shouted.

"Good to know, because you're needed." Zatenzuken said.

"For what, Sensei?"

"As you know, this ANBU squad, the one I'm in, is charged with the duty of keeping tabs on Naruto."

"I'm aware of that."

"I have been notified of some disturbing news; we have reason to believe that someone might take advantage of Naruto's enthusiasm and his eagerness to become a genin."

"How can someone take advantage of…wait… Oh Kami-sama. Don't tell me, someone might make him do something that could endanger this village?"

"Brilliant as ever, Kentashi. The problem is that we don't know who the person is, just keep a close eye on Naruto, and if he fails the exams tomorrow, keep his spirits up." "I'm going to report to HQ and see if there is any more new information for me, practice you jutsu until I get back, then we will go to bed."

"Hai, Zatenzuken-sensei!"

**At the ANBU base**

"Sayate-taichou, Nii-san, anything new in the current objective?" Asked Zatenzuken.

Hyoshi Sayate, the leader of Zatenzuken's squad. A man of 19 years who carries himself around like a true captain. He wears a blue short sleeve shirt under his jounin jacket and black baggy pants with black sandals. A scar on his left cheek and right arm from past battles, with the Konoha hitai-ate tied off on his right arm with a black band. His hair is black and comes down just below his ears.

"Nothing new yet, did you inform Kentashi of his role in this mission?" Sayate asked.

"Hai, I told him about the mission and the part he will play." Zatenzuken responded and then turned to face the other member, his brother. "Nii-san."

"Yes, otouto?" he responded.

"I hope your information is correct, if so, then the suspect could range from chuunin to ANBU level strength, meaning a possible A-rank." With that said, Zatenzuken turned to give a short bow to Sayate and left to go home.

"He seems very interested in Naruto-san's safety; think he sees something in that kid, Mesamune?" Sayate asked the other member of the ANBU squad.

"He does: himself." Mesamune replied with a serious tone.

At this point Sayate was all ears. If Sayate were to worry about anything, it would the safety and mental stability of his teammates.

"When we were young, Zatenzuken was always trying to get people to respect him, instead of put him down, but he didn't succeed very well. But when people started to look up to him, he didn't know what to do, because nobody ever went to him for their problems. When he got his void knight armor he began to be respected, he wasn't used to it, and he is still adjusting to it to this day." Mesamune explained.

"Let's hope he won't go overboard if something does happen to Naruto-san." Sayate replied.

'let's hope not, I don't want to see you like you were when they killed "them".' Mesamune thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are "them" and what of Zatenzuken's past. Next chapter up, deception and a plan.

(1): Full deadric armor.

Hope you like the first chapter, I know it's kinda slow but it's an introductory to the characters. I accept constructive criticism(not "oh you suck", if I suck, tell me why I suck, and it better be good. (-.-))

click the button, plz, I want the reviews.


	2. Deception and a Plan

The last chapter was nice, was it not? This next one has a fight scene, also my first one. On with the story!

Chapter 2: Deception and a hypothesis

As the Sun started to rise, Zatenzuken woke up to a series of loud cracks from Kentashi's staff hitting a post.

Taking off the covers of his bed, you could see what Zatenzuken looked like without his armor: Very muscular build, wild curly brown hair, and pale green eyes, but the most striking feature are three holes in each cheek that run from the top of his gums to the bottom of his jaw line, exposing the inside of his mouth.

"Diligent as ever. Who needs an alarm clock when you have a student that never stops?" Zatenzuken said to no one as he looked at his clock; 4:00.

Zatenzuken put his hand on his forehead 'Bloody worm woke me up early again!' "Oh well, guess a session of defensive training is in order" He said as he put on his trademark sadistic grin.

He put on his armor and walked outside and saw his student fluidly moving around a training post and striking it periodically with his staff. Zatenzuken decided it was time to intervene with Kentashi's training with a quicksand jutsu.

Noticing a change in chakra flow around him, Kentashi takes to the trees as a pit of quicksand formed where he once was. Sharpening his senses, Kentashi sees the leaves moving in odd patterns and break off of the branches, floating in the air.

"Konoha shuriken!"

Just as the leaves are about to impale Kentashi, he jumps out of the tree and lands on the ground. But the leaves are still chasing him, he turns around, moving his left foot back an inch behind his right foot and bends down a little, assuming a defensive stance. He closes his eyes and begins to swat at the razor sharp leaves as they come within his range.

'He's nearby, calm down Kentashi, calm down. Remember: a ninja's worst enemy is his fears.' Kentashi took a deep breath and focused his chakra to his five senses.

Kentashi dodged an Earth Spike at the last second, flipping near the bushes he realizes that was a big mistake as more razor sharp leaves home in on him. These leaves, however, didn't stop as Kentashi deflected them, he then burned them after about a minute of deflecting the leaves.

A demonic laughter filled the air around Kentashi.

"You want to kick this up a notch sensei?" Kentashi asked the obvious.

"Shatter your chilly sharp blades: ICE!"

'Not good!' The temperature around Kentashi dropped drastically. 'Ok Kentashi, what did Sensei say about magic, think, think!' Our magic is very hard to dodge, once we get a lock on, its impossible to get away 'Oh, yea, take it like a man, just great, well, I better try something.'

As icicles started to form in the air around him, Kentashi began to build up his chakra, both keeping him warm and preparing him for his experiment. The blades shot toward Kentashi at high speeds.

'If I'm right, I can throw the magic off course if I release my chakra at the right moment, just before impact.'

2 meters

'Just a little more.'

1 meter

Kentashi released all of his chakra he had and threw the icicles of course, each one barely scrapping him.

"That was close." Kentashi said before collapsing on the ground from chakra depletion.

Zatenzuken looked at his student from the trees in amazement. 'Nobody has ever diverted magic, this kid has a lot of potential to become a legend.' Zatenzuken thought as he picked up his student and brought him inside.

The next few hours involved recuperation and physical therapy.

**6:00**

"Good to know you're awake, better hurry to the academy if you want to become a genin." Zatenzuken chimed as Kentashi woke up.

Kentashi swore as he ran out of the door.

Kentashi made it to the academy with plenty of time to spare, so he set off to find Naruto.

After about ten minutes of searching, Kentashi found Naruto on the tree swing.

"You ready for the exams, Fuzball?"

"Yeah, I guess."

'He's worse than I thought, what happened to him last night, he never was this down.' "Hey how about I get Sensei to treat us to ramen after school?"

"Ok" Naruto said unenthusiastically.

'something's definitely wrong with him, that certain person must've visited his house last night.'

It was almost time to start class so the two went inside and took their seat. Shortly after, Iruka walked in and began to announce the rules of the exam and individual names of people to take the exam.

Kentashi passed with flying colors, of course.

Naruto, however, wasn't as great.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Please create two clones bearing your exact image." Iruka told Naruto. 'something's not right, usually he'd say this would be too easy, then screw it up, announce that he would get it right the next time, maybe I should ask him later on.' Iruka thought.

'C'mon, concentrate, concentrate.' Naruto told himself as he focused his chakra.

Before he could successfully mold his chakra, he heard the demonic laugh of Kyuubi as it broke up his chakra network, disabling the jutsu. Naruto tried again, but to no avail.

"Well Naruto, lets see it." Iruka said.

Naruto put his hands and his head down.

"Naruto" Iruka tried to encourage the crestfallen boy.

"He won't let me." Naruto mumbled.

"What?"

"He won't let me!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the academy, fresh tears falling from his face.

"I knew he was never fit to be a ninja, just look at him." Sasuke stated.

Kentashi whipped around upon hearing Sasuke's remark about Naruto.

"What did you say, Uchiha" Kentashi spat with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I said, Naruto is useless, just like you." Sasuke said, thinking he stated the obvious.

"The only useless people I know are you and your fan-whores." Kentashi replied.

"Hey, shut it worm!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

"Only my Sensei can call me that, if you want to stay conscious, I suggest you shut it." Kentashi warned the two kunoichi-in-training, who, in turn, backed off.

"People like you disgust me, your power is nothing compared to Naruto's."

The whole class burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me, he can't even perform a simple clone jutsu, how can he be better than Sasuke?"

"You'll see. He just needs to find it."

"Naruto can't even find his way out of a wet paper bag!"

Kentashi just smiled. "Y'know, I don't know why I even bother talking to people with a lower I.Q. than me, to…troublesome Kentashi shoots Shikimaru a glance, who just rolls his eyes as one would say." Kentashi stated. "I already know who my Sensei is, so I'm going to leave anyway." And with that said, Kentashi walked out of the door to find and console his friend.

On the way to Naruto's apartment, Kentashi stumbled upon Zatenzuken.

"report." Zatenzuken ordered.

Kentashi straightened up; he knew his Sensei was dead serious when he talked to him as if he was in his squad.

"Naruto Uzumaki failed to complete the genin exams, he ran off in tears after Kyuubi dispelled his jutsu three times, saying "he won't let me." Kentashi answered in a professional way.

"Head to his apartment and check up on him." Zatenzuken commanded.

"Hai" Kentashi replied and resumed his walk to Naruto's apartment.

As he got closer to Naruto's apartment, a feeling of dread washed over him. It was unlike anything he ever felt; whatever was giving off this aura was very powerful.

But Kentashi had to push on, because he had a duty to fulfill; as a student and most importantly, Naruto's best friend.

Pushing through the dark streets of the slums the feeling got stronger and stronger. Kentashi finally made it to Naruto's place, he opened the door and the feeling of immense depression and fear vanished in the blink of an eye.

"This is bad, real bad; the Kyuubi is trying to take over Naruto! He must've ran of when he detected me so I won't get hurt." Kentashi said. "I've got to find Sensei."

**Outskirts of Konoha**

"AAAA**AAAAAAAA**HHHHHH**HHHHHHH**HHH!!!!" Naruto screamed as a fiery red chakra engulfed him. "G**E**T B**AC**K I**N**!"

Naruto struggled to keep the Kyuubi under control, after about five minutes of fighting it, the red chakra died down.

"So, you decided to show up now did you?" A new voice chimed in.

"Yes, yes I did, please remove this bastard from me, Mizuki-sensei!"

**Konoha**

"Are you sure about this, Kentashi?" Zatenzuken asked his student.

"Hai! I am one hundred percent sure that Kyuubi is currently trying to break free during this time."

"If that's the case then here are your orders: Zatenzuken, Patrol the village. Mesamune, go to the academy and try to gather any information regarding the detection of Kyuubi's chakra. Kentashi, Stay at Naruto's apartment until Zatenzuken says you can leave. I will patrol the outskirts of Konoha. MOVE OUT!" Sayate ordered.

**Outskirts of Konoha**

"I'm glad you want to rid yourself of the demon, you're doing the village a great favor." Mizuki lied.

"Just do it already, I can't stand this any longer!"

Mizuki grinned and took the scroll of forbidden seals off his back and unrolled it on the forest floor.

"All we have to do is-.

"Found you!" Sayate shouted.

"What a nuisance." Mizuki mumbled.

"Please don't stop Mizuki-sensei; I can't take this any more." Naruto begged.

He soon began to scream again as red chakra enveloped him, this time he started to be covered in a black shade.

'Kuso! Too late, all I can do now is kill Mizuki to prevent further manipulation.' Sayate thought.

Sayate's skin started to harden and turn into a shiny grey color.

"It's the end of the road for you, Mizuki."

Sayate charged at Mizuki with his fist cocked back ready to kill in one punch. But Mizuki dodged it at the last second.

"Fool, you can't defeat me, I've learned to harness the demon's power by absorbing his expelled chakra!" Mizuki boasted as some of the chakra Naruto gave off was being absorbed by him.

'This isn't good.' The ANBU captain thought to himself.

Mizuki disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Sayate, delivering a swift kick in the back of his head, sending him flying across the forest floor. Sayate got up, spitting out a wad of dirt.

'He's quick, I'll give him that.' Sayate then felt Mizuki's presents behind him and whipped around and guarded his kunai with his arm.

'That has to be a diversion; of course, he has to know of my blood line.' Sayate analyzed.

'How did he do that? The kunai should have pierced his skin. Either way, this one should do it' Mizuki thought as he pulled out another kunai and lunged at Sayate, aiming at his throat.

'To fast!'

CLANG!

Mizuki hit his target dead on, but the kunai just bounced off like it was nothing.

"How did you do that!?"

"Fool, if you didn't figure that out by now, then you never will."

Sayate used this opportunity to strike Mizuki. He hit Mizuki with an uppercut that knocked him in the air. Grabbing the stunned traitor, Sayate used his free hand to deliver a powerful punch to his head, sending him back down to Earth.

'Damn! Felt like steel. That's it! His skin is made of metal, one fire jutsu should melt him.' Mizuki concluded.

However, before he could make the signs necessary for the jutsu, Sayate appeared before him, ready to strike.

"Bone crusher." Were Sayate's final words that Mizuki heard before Sayate's fist was driven into his stomach, sending a shockwave throughout his body; breaking all of his bones.

'That should take care of Mizuki, but what about Naruto?'

-Zatenzuken has that covered.- Mesamune said.

-Where is he? I thought that I told him to patrol the village!-

-After he sensed the surge of chakra from Naruto, he ran off to find Kentashi and do some research. I don't know what he has in store, but we must wait and see.- Mesamune closed the mental link after that.

'Damn you Zatenzuken. What am I going to do with you?' Sayate thought as he disposed of the body and picked up the unconscious Naruto and the forbidden Scroll of Seals.

**Zatenzuken residence:**

Zatenzuken and Kentashi where in the study, trying to come up with a plan to either get to Kyuubi to stop trying to get out, or to get rid of him completely.

"Sensei, are you sure this will work?" Kentashi asked, reviewing the plan inside of his head.

"Don't worry, it will, if he stays sane." Zatenzuken reassured his student as he wore his trademark sadistic grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is this strategy and why is Zatenzuken looking foreword to it? Find out it the next chapter of Brothers in Arms: The Shinobi Magus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

200+ hits and no reviews, c'mon people your words help me figure out what you want to see in this story, I don't mind anonymous reviews, and it also motivates me to write more. Once again

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne.


End file.
